Pokémon Rumble Arena/Inscripciones
Reglas *Solo 1 por persona *Solo 1 Pokémon de aqui: aqui *Solo 4 ataques por Pokémon *Los ataques los debe aprender por nivel, no por MO ni MT *Solo Pokémon de 1era etapa Ficha Nombre: Pokémon: Color del equipo: Personalidad: Ataque 1: Ataque 2: Ataque 3: Ataque 4: Firma: Ejemplo Nombre: Corey Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott_by_Pokemon-Diamond.png Color del equipo: Plata Personalidad: Ya me conocen Ataque 1: Acua cola Ataque 2: Concha filo Ataque 3: Hidrobomba Ataque 4: Represalia Firma: Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 10:50 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Puestos (32 o 16) yope Nombre:Dulce Pokémon:Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Color del equipo:dorado Personalidad:es muy hiperactiva,le encanta volar y comer manzanas,no puede pararse quieta ni un minuto y es muy amigable. Ataque 1:bola voltio Ataque 2:ataque rápido Ataque 3:atracción Ataque 4:doble equipo Firma: Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 11:07 21 abr 2012 (UTC) i'am Nombre: yellow Pokemon: Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png Color de el equipo: amarillo Personalidad: aun que es una chica muy timida si ay peligro acude, tambien es infantil y le gusta jugar Ataque 1: Impactrueno Ataque 2: Beso dulze Ataque 3: Onda trueno Ataque 4: Atraccion Firma:Layla Hay 11:17 21 abr 2012 (UTC) El Gusano chupasangre (??????????) LOL Nombre: Burning Pokémon:Archivo:Cara_mm_larvesta.png Color del equipo:dorado (porque le gusta lo que brilla (?) ) Personalidad:tranquilo, pero brutal,una mole de pokemon tipo bicho, le gusta incinerar,volar (como un cohete wiiiis),y tiene mal temperamento, pero ayuda a su equipo y es muy táctico Ataque 1:Chupavidas (para chuparte la esencia vital (?) ) Ataque 2:Golpe (resulata más mortal porque cuando se queda confuso, y se pone a lanzar golpes como si tuviera los poderes fiesteros LOL ) Ataque 3:Zumbido (canta a los enemigos para hacerlos explotar o dejarles mareados, aunque tambien bloquea algunos ataques con zumbido) Ataque 4:Envite ígneo ( se enciende y sale disparado, en ocasiones lo llama ataque cohete y sale disparado LOL ) Firma:Psychic-boss70 11:19 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Muerte Nombre:Paw Ardo Pokémon:Archivo:Cara_de_Pawniard_by_diamond.png Color del equipo:Rojo Personalidad:Macro como este Los ataques me dan igual pero 3 que sean dañativos Firma:Pokemon658 11:58 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Solo faltaba yo 8D Nombre: Fly (?) Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Dratini.png Color del equipo: Dorado Personalidad: Como la mia (Sin complicarse) Ataque 1: Acua Cola Ataque 2: Ciclón Ataque 3: Enfado Ataque 4: Hiperrayo 8D Firma: Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 11:55 21 abr 2012 (UTC) eweU Nombre: Stymo Pokémon: Archivo:Cara de Starly.png Color del equipo: Blanco Personalidad: Atrevido y Valiente, aunque un poco loco. Se niega a evolucionar ewe. Ataque 1: Golpe Aéreo Ataque 2: Ataque Ala Ataque 3: Ataque Rápido Ataque 4: Doble Equipo Firma: Archivo:Puffle_Icon.gif' The lost Puffle In the snow... (?)'Archivo:Puffle_Icon.gif 13:45 21 abr 2012 (UTC) LOL Nombre: Pika Pokemon:Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Color del Equipo: Rojo Personalidad: Ofensiva Ataque 1: Chispa Ataque 2: Ataque Rapido Ataque 3: Onda Voltio Ataque 4: Descarga Firma: Demonboy X 20:40 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Falto Yo D: Nombre: Len Pokémon: Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Color del equipo: Dorado Personalidad: Es Muy Jugueton y sabe mucho pelea con toda su fuerza y le gusta divertirse Ataque 1: Placaje Ataque 2: Ataque Rapido Ataque 3: Mordisco Ataque 4: Derribo Firma:Archivo:Sad_Jirachi.pngArchivo:Sad_Jirachi.pngNever Mind I'll find Someone Like You <3Archivo:Sad_Jirachi.pngArchivo:Sad_Jirachi.png Yoop Nombre: Darren Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png Color del equipo: Gris Personalidad: Es muy frio y muy calculador. Madie sabe nada sobre el y suele ser muy equilibrado en los ataques. Ataque 1: Enfado Ataque 2: Vuelo Ataque 3: Velocidad extrema Ataque 4: Cometa draco Firma: Archivo:Heppokomaru.gifDL • [[User talk:El Neko|'Oiste?']]Archivo:Heppokomaru.gif 22:39 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Inscripciones